Locker Room Jealousy
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Think that Yamamoto is not an easy-to-be-jealous boyfriend? Think again. The first time Tsuna goes to watch Yamamoto's practice and meets the baseball club captain ends up with Tsuna gets pinned against the locker with Yamamoto leaning over him, smirking triumphantly, ready to score a homerun. "You heard me, Tsuna. Strip. Get down on your knees and service me." Yaoi. 8027. Lemon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027(Yamamoto x Tsuna). Lemon. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Locker Room Jealousy — Chapter 1**

"Get Down On Your Knees And Service Me"

It was around the noon at Namimori Middle High when a certain raven-haired baseball jock, Yamamoto Takeshi, was running around the school field, doing a practice match with the other members from the baseball club. He was wearing his baseball uniform, a white, elbow-length sleeved, shirt with the word Namimori, written on the chest area, with a tight black undershirt, and a pair of white pants. He was also wearing a matching baseball cap, colored black with the Namimori word, written in white.

He looked happy, ecstatic even. He had a little bit of sweat up on his forehead and his breathing was fast paced, from all the running. Still, he was happy, incredibly happy. Not because he was playing his favorite sport. But it was because his boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi, promised to come and watch his practice match.

It wasn't really a big deal. Well, it was too him. The reason Tsuna didn't watch the baseball club practice was because Yamamoto's fangirls were like bunch of bulldogs with stadium fourth rabies, it wasn't exactly pretty, and the infamous Dame-Tsuna was not someone that's exactly likable to them. And it got even worse when Yamamoto obliviously ignored his fangirls and went lovey-dovey to his Tuna.

The news about Yamamoto and Tsuna in a relationship wasn't exactly out yet. Mostly because Tsuna didn't want to make a huge deal of it— he also didn't want to be the hate target of the fangirls— though, the fangirls should have read the clues, considering Yamamoto constantly turned down their love confessions and how he suddenly stopped taking Valentine's chocolate, because he only wanted the one from Tsuna.

It just couldn't be helped. Yamamoto loved Tsuna so much that any other girls just couldn't get registered in his eyes.

And talking about Tsuna… There he was, walking timidly by the side of the field, looking all-nervous. He sauntered his eyes all over, searching for his happy-go-lucky boyfriend. He couldn't exactly spot where Yamamoto was. They all looked the same to him.

He didn't need to wait that long though because Yamamoto could easily see him. Upon seeing his boyfriend, Yamamoto quickly removed his baseball glove and cap then he dashed over to Tsuna, ignoring the match he was in.

"Yo, Tsuna! You really came!" Yamamoto greeted happily, smiling his best grin to his lover.

"Yeah… I hope I didn't miss anything? Stupid cleaning duty…" Tsuna looked to Yamamoto shyly. He could feel the hateful stares of Yamamoto's fangirls behind him as if it was drilling holes behind his back. But he decided to ignore it with everything he got.

"It's alright! You should have seen me back then though! I scored a homerun!" The baseball jock smiled proudly.

"Really? That's really awesome. As expected, Yamamoto is really cool…" The brunet blushed red. Sometimes, he was still puzzled by how lucky he was to have Yamamoto as his lover. His boyfriend was just so cool and very popular with girls, while himself, was just the infamous good-for-nothing Tsuna. How did that even happen?

"Not as cool as Tsuna though!" Yamamoto joyously smiled, grinning ear-to-ear, in the process. Consequently, he went to gently wrap one arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pulling his lover close, which immediately earned another spiteful comment from the fangirls.

"Hiieee! N-Not so loud! B-Besides, I'm not cool…" Tsuna averted his gaze. He just couldn't grasp the idea. Him? Cool? Not in a million years! Sometimes, he wondered how Yamamoto's brain worked.

"Well, you are also cute too." Yamamoto teased happily. The effect was positive. That was if he aimed to make Tsuna to blush even more.

"Mouu… Yamamoto! That's not what I meant!" The Decimo pouted his lips cutely. Takeshi swore he wanted to just kiss Tsuna right here, right now, because of that cute pout.

Just when they were busy with each other, they suddenly got interrupted by a flying baseball, bouncing near them. Lucky it didn't hit Tsuna on his head. It usually happened like that, sadly.

"Hey, Yamamoto! What are you doing? Catch the ball!" A voice beckoned from the middle of the field.

"Hahaha! Sorry, Senpai. I was just talking to Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled apologetically towards his senior.

That person was actually the captain of the baseball club! His name was Hirayama Kazu. He was a third year. He was slightly taller by Yamamoto, maybe by around 2 inches. His hair was dark blue, short and spiky, just like the Rain guardian.

"Tsuna? You mean _that_ Dame-Tsuna?" The captain looked surprised for a bit.

"Yes! Come meet him, Senpai!"

Upon hearing that, the baseball club leader went to come closer, leaving in between the match.

"H-Hello… I'm… Uhh… Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna greeted shyly. He was never really good in introducing himself, let alone talking with a senior.

"The name's Hirayama Kazu, third year. I'm the baseball club captain," Kazu reached out his hand, offering a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Tsuna"

"Ehh… Umm… I mean… It's just me… I'm not…" Tsuna stuttered nervously. His brain momentarily shut down. He didn't know what to respond as more blood rushed to his head, making him blush even more.

"Hahaha. You're funny! In time like this, you should say nice to meet you too." This made Tsuna bowed his head apologetically.

"Are you here to watch the baseball practice?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Cool. You should see me when I'm batting later. I'll show you something you've never seen before."

"Ohh… R-Really?" Tsuna looked in awe towards his senpai.

"Yup!" Kazu smiled confidently.

They were then interrupted by some other people calling Hirayama's name.

"Ohh, it's my time already." Noticing the cue, Kazu turned on his heel, planning to come back to the match, "See you later, Tsuna!"

"Hirayama-senpai is really cool… I could never be as confident as him." Tsuna mumbled to himself as if he was thinking out loud. A part of him wished that he could be just like Kazu, confident, strong and dependable. That was definitely something to be admired about.

"Oii! Yamamoto, you come too." Kazu beckoned to Yamamoto.

"Actually, Senpai. Sorry! Gotta pass! I think I'm not feeling very well." The raven-haired guy smiled apologetically.

"What?! You looked fine just minutes ago!"

"I swear my stomach really hurt!"

"Come on, Tsuna!" He grabbed Tsuna by the hand and pulled the brunet with him, leaving the baseball field.

"W-What… Wait…"

* * *

After a moment passed, Yamamoto and Tsuna were now in the baseball club locker room, a place where Yamamoto and his team put his belongings and changed the school uniform to baseball uniform before practice. There was no one here and the room was never locked. So they both could get in easily.

"Uhh… Yamamoto… What happened?" Tsuna broke the awkward silence, asking in concern.

But he got no answer from his lover. Tsuna could only stand near the entrance of the room. He wondered to himself, maybe he should get in and sit on one of the bench there.

"Should we go to the nurse's office instead?"

Again, he was ignored. Yamamoto was too busy on his locker. Tsuna didn't know what his lover was doing. He looked like searching his bag or something. His expression was unreadable.

"Ohh, right. You're going to change your clothes first. Maybe I should just wait outside." A small blush dusted on his cheek. He clearly didn't need to think about Yamamoto stripping naked in front of him.

Still, Tsuna was ignored again. Yamamoto still looked like checking on his bag frantically. A question started to hover in Tsuna's chest. What really happened to his favorite Rain guardian?

"Yamamoto? Are you really okay?" Tsuna walked in closer towards his lover, welcoming himself in to the locker room, approaching Yamamoto.

"He called you by your first name." Yamamoto said lowly as he stopped searching his bag and went to stare angrily at his locker. Tsuna couldn't really hear it. But he was sure it didn't sound pleasant.

"Huh?" What was this all about?

"And Tsuna said he's cool too." He said again, raising his voice a bit. He seemed furious. Wonder what happened?

"What are you saying?" Tsuna still didn't understand what was happening.

"And he called you cute." Yamamoto gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Uhh… He definitely didn't. I'm sure." Tsuna sweat-dropped a little. He was sure Hirayama-senpai said he was funny not he was cute. Yamamoto must have misheard it. Or maybe he was just delusional. It's really a wonder how Yamamoto's brain worked.

"You think? Well, I think he's definitely flirting with you."

"W-Wait… Yamamoto… You can't be serious… Y-You're not jealous, a-are you? I m-mean… Just because of t-that…"

BANG.

Tsuna's stutter suddenly stopped by a loud, metal-clanging, banging sound coming from in front of him. It was because Yamamoto just furiously slammed his locker close!

"Jealous, you said?" Yamamoto turned his head to face Tsuna as he walked closer toward the brunet, his hazel eyes deeply pierced into Tsuna. His voice was husky and firm. His glare was strong and determined, like a hunter watching his prey.

"I'm _really_ jealous, Tsuna. You have no idea." He walked closer and closer towards Tsuna, "You have no idea how hard I was holding myself back out there."

Tsuna gulped down nervously. Yamamoto was now standing dangerously close near him. His expression was dark, slightly unreadable. Yamamoto never looked like this before. He was always the happy-go-lucky kind of guy that would laugh at anything. But this time? He was deeply angry, furious even. He couldn't control this uncomfortable feeling inside his chest! Wonder what was going to happen next?

BAM.

It happened so quickly Tsuna couldn't even begin to process it. Suddenly, Yamamoto was now doing a _kabedon_ to Tsuna. He put one of his arms on the locker wall, effectively trapping Tsuna inside his clutch, cornering the shy brunet against the wall, pinning his back to the locker. His face was so close, just a few inches away from Tsuna's face.

"I wanted to just wrap my arms around you in front of Senpai— in front of everyone even— and tell the world that you're mine, Tsuna. Only mine." Yamamoto said possessively, with his eyes not leaving contact from the brunet under him.

"Yamamoto… I'm sorry…" Tsuna looked away, his heart beat frantically, "You know, I hate it when I see you sad. Come on, what can I do to make you feel better?" Tsuna pleaded, a small tint of guilt was hovering on his chest.

"Actually, there is." Yamamoto smirked out his evil rape face, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Tell me then?" Tsuna looked up curiously in anticipation.

"Strip."

"W-What?" Tsuna was taken aback, looking surprised to his lover. Did his mind just play a trick on him or did Yamamoto really say that?

"You heard me, Tsuna. Strip." Yamamoto's voice was firm and stern. And at the same time, very possessive.

And it's incredibly sexy and demanding, the voice of a true alpha.

"Y-You can't be s-serious… H-Here? N-Now?" Tsuna gaped out his mouth wide open. He stared Yamamoto in disbelief, hoping that it was probably some kind of mistake. How could it not? Yamamoto just asked him to undress! What if the baseball club members came here and caught him?!

"Yes," Yamamoto leaned in, aiming at Tsuna's earlobe, he gave a small, playful bite on it, sending a pleasured shiver down Tsuna's spine, before he then ordered firmly,

"Get down on your knees and service me."

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry. It was supposed to be a one-shot with a full blown lemon, but tomorrow I have to wake up early and to go to work. So here's just the first chapter.

Ciao, ciao!


End file.
